Batman: The Suceeded and the Futuristic!
Batman: The Suceeded and the Futuristic! is the minty-fourth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date February 23, 2013 Teaser Over the years, Dick Grayson have been best friends, in 2029, they are now Batman and Flash, and they fight the futuristic Rogues (Captain Cold, Heat-Wave, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang and Abra Kadabra) from taking over the Files of the Lost Heroes! Main Plot Dick Grayson, 43, having known it's been 25 years since the death of Deathstroke, chats with Barbara Gordon, 41, about the past, of when Dick left, and the day he dawned the name, Nightwing. Trivia *It reveals Dick Grayson's story: **Dick Grayson was a twelve-year-old circus acrobat, the youngest of a family act called The Flying Graysons of The Haley Circus. Dick joined the act at a very young age, having been trained in acrobatics from birth. While on tour in Gotham City, he overheard "Boss" Tony Zucco, a well-known and feared crime-lord, threaten the performers unless the circus's owner paid extortion money. The owner refused, and that night Dick watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped, sending his parents hurtling to their deaths, all while many of Gotham's elite watched on. Young Dick felt responsible, because he didn't warn his parents in time. Dick was later taken in by Bruce Wayne, frustrated by the lack of attention from his new guardian and the mystery still surrounding his parents' death, Dick sneaked out of Wayne Manor one evening to solve the crime on his own - only to stumble into Batman, who was also investigating the murder. When Dick returned to the circus, he was confronted by Zucco's business associate, Eddie Skeevers who nearly killed Grayson, but Dick was saved thanks to Batman's intervention. After waking up in the Batcave, he is shocked to learn that Bruce is really the Batman. They succeed in revealing Zucco's complicity, but he supposedly dies of a heart attack before his arrest. Bruce taught Dick fighting techniques and detective skills for a grueling 6 months. Finally, Dick had to pass a final test - "the Gauntlet". Dick had to elude the Dark Knight on the streets of Gotham for one night - from sunset to sunrise - without any outside help. Dick succeeded, simultaneously bringing Gotham gangster Joe Minette to justice. Dick took to the streets as Batman's full-fledged partner in crime-fighting: Robin, the Boy Wonder. The formation of the Teen Titans mainly happened due to the sidekick's mentors making them feel lesser of themselves, which they quickly knew wasn't right about them. Dick, along with Wally West (Kid Flash), and Garth (Aqualad) teamed-up; later on, Donna Troy (Wonder Girl) joined the team along with Roy Harper (Speedy). Together, they cured the heroes from their mind control; later, their mentors (Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman) supported the idea of the teens becoming a heroic group, the Teen Titans! Dick became the leader of this team. Eventually, the team would disband when they grew older. Dick continued his adventures with Batman, and began attending college at Hudson University. Robin started to take on solo missions as well, and found himself to be a capable crime-fighter in his own right. Shortly afterward, the mysterious Raven summoned Dick Grayson, and several other young heroes, to form a new group of Titans. Robin again resumed leadership, and moved out of the shadow of the Batman. When Robin was 17, he was shot in the shoulder by the Joker, and this scared Batman into ending his career for good. Dick realized at that point that he had grown up: he no longer relied on Batman and, in fact, he and the Dark Knight disagreed on crime-fighting methodology. His new-found independence and Titans' duties in New York left less time for his former commitments in Gotham City. He also dropped out of Hudson after only one semester. Dick rediscovered his self-worth among the Teen Titans. Batman, however, was less than pleased. He informed Dick that if he no longer wanted to be his partner, then Dick would have to retire as Robin. Dick left Wayne Manor after this fallout. Helping him through this difficult time was his fellow Titans, including Starfire, a beautiful alien Dick had fallen in love with. Dick handed over leadership of the Titans to Wonder Girl. Uncertain what to do, he turned to someone he knew would understand: Superman. Very briefly, Dick had considered giving up the whole crime fighting gig, but he couldn't imagine his life any other way; but if he couldn't be Robin, who would he be? Superman had the answer. Long ago on Krypton, a man was cast out by his family - just as Dick had been. He dreamed of a world ruled by justice, and set out to protect the helpless of Krypton. His true identity was never revealed. He was known only as Nightwing, after they stopped terrorists, Batman decided to give the name to it, then he chat around with Batgirl to fight the Joker, Penguin, Riddler and Polka-Dot Man, then Dick fended off against Killer Croc. *Deathstroke's death was Stroke *Dick and Barbara decided to get married, after what happened in the past. *Heroes in BMTSATF: **Grim/Otis Conrad (in the place of Etrigan) **Congogorilla (in the place of B'Wana Beast) **Roy Harper/Red Arrow (in the place of Dr. Fate) **Jimmy Olson (in the place of Deadman) **Jean Ralph/HotChick (in the place of Fire) **Jon Smith/Turbine (in the place of Red Tornado) **Julian France/the Fencer (in the place of Guy Gardner) **Barry Gold/Silicone Man (in the place of Plastic Man) **Jarard Johnson/Steel Hawk(in the place of Bronze Tiger) **Angelica Winter/Sapphire Beetle (in the place of Blue Beetle) **Nicholai/Wander (in the place of Kamandi) **Thomas Hex/Grand Brand (in the place of Jonah Hex) Quotes ??? Cast *Lex Lang as Batman II *Michael Rosenbaum as Flash III/Deadman *Steve Blum as Captain Cold/Heat-Wave *Robin Atkin Downes as Weather Wizard *John DiMaggio as Captain Boomerang *Tom Kenny as Mirror Master II *Jeff Bennett as Abra Kadabra *Crawford Wilson as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Greg Cipes as Dick Grayson (Age 18) *Virginia Madson as Commissioner Barbara Gordon (Adult) *Mae Whitman as Batgirl *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Jeremy Irons as Deathstroke *Stephen Woots as Killer Croc Category:Episodes